Winter Nights
---- Even with all of the windows and doors closed, the cold, German air still made its way into the house. Lilly was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate for herself and her German, footballer, boyfriend, Manuel Neuer, goalkeeper for Bayern Munich. She shivered as she left the kitchen, a tray in hand, with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of hot, just-out-the-oven cookies. As she entered the living room, she saw Manu, sitting in front the fireplace, a thick, cozy, blanket around his shoulders. "What happened to watching Hetalia?" Lilly playfully asked as she joined him, setting down the tray on the stone step. Manu looked up to her and grinned, raising an eyebrow. "What, you'd rather watch Hetalia than cuddle with me?" Lilly smiled, shaking her head, and Manu shrugged out some of his blanket to wrap it tightly around her shoulder, and inside the blanket, he strung an arm around her waist. They sat there in silence, their mugs of hot chocolate in one hand, their free hands wrapped around each other. The room was dimly lit by the fire, and as Lilly looked around the room, she found that the living room window was open. "Oh, no wonder it's so cold! That window was open!" Lilly set down her mug and as she made to stand up, Manu pulled her gently into his lap. "Nein, liebe, stay here." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his head on her shoulder. "But it's so cold~" Lilly whined, though she was secretly enjoying the affection he was giving her. He kissed her ear lovingly. "You don't think I'll be able to keep you warm, liebe?" Lilly blushed deeply, but stayed where she was. She adjusted her position so her head was against Manu's chest, and they stayed like that, hugging the other tightly. After a while, Lilly felt her eyes starting to close, and she forced them open. Manu looked down at her, whispering. "Liebe, you tired?" She shook her head, and Manu smiled and kissed her forehead. "Liebe, it's pretty easy to see that you are, don't deny yourself your sleep." "Nuuuu, let's stay here, it's super comfortable." Manu nodded, and gently pushed off Lilly from his lap. "I'll get us some more blankets, wait here." The moment he was out of the room, Lilly shakingly stood up, shivering as she went to close the living room window, and by the time Manu was back, with a stack of thick, warm blankets (not to mention the two pillows on top), she was wrapped in their blanket on the couch, her need of sleep was very evident on her face. Finally, Manu had laid out the blankets on the floor. Lilly immediately escaped to the large mass of blankets, and she felt Manu getting comfortable around her, putting an arm around her waist. The last thing she heard was his sleepy, tired, "Ich liebe dich, Lilly", and she went to sleep grateful to have a man like Manu. ---- Category:Stories Category:Lilly/Manu